If All Dreams Were Like This
by Mina Kon
Summary: "Promise?" "You can't get rid of me that easily" Petals, rose petals were falling from the skies. "Puppy? What's wrong?" "...You're alive..." "If all dreams are like this, then I don't want to dream anymore""


"If all dreams were like this"

Disclaimer: May be seen as a sequel to "Of Soft Clouds and Bouncy Puppies". Didn't turn out exactly as I thought originally, but as things are this is the best I can do.

I write solely to entertain, and I gain nothing for writing this. All characters belong to their rightful creactor.

_An abandoned house, big like the old fashioned mansions of before. A lake, where all the fish were lying above the water, dead. Many, many trees, a row of them, so tall he couldn't see the sky. _

_A long, long corridor, who never seemed to end, and he was running, running, but to where exactly?_

_Petals, rose petals were falling from the skies. Cherry blossoms, they seemed, so soft and so delicate. He rose his hand to catch some of them, but he just couldn't, his hands were too slippery and...Why? Why were they slippery? He looked at them and flinched as he saw his fingers coated with blood._

_Angeal's blood._

_No, no it can't be. Angeal, where are you? Angeal, Angeal!_

_And then there were no more cherry blossoms, but white feathers, white long feathers were falling everywhere and he was running again because he had to find Angeal, he had to, he had..._

_A big, tall mirrow at the end of the hallway, with a mountain of white feathers laying there, so many that they formed a pile making it look like it was covering something. _

_Hands shaking, hastily, moving the feathers away, and he saw dark hair, matching his own, and underneath it..."_

_His teacher, unmoving, white as the feathers around him, he tried to shake him again and again but Angeal wouldn't wake, he couldn't wake up because he was - "_

"Ahhhh!" Zack's blue eyes flew open, and he found himself in his bedroom, confused, was he dreaming, it sure didn't felt like a dream and now he can't control his harsh breathing, but he rises anyway and bursts out of the room, he must see him, he has to be sure, so when opening the next bedroom's door he sees...

Him. His teacher's lying on the bed, asleep. But is he sleeping, really? Somehow, it looks just like his dream over again...So Zack approaches his mentor, and runs his still shaking fingers over Angeal's face, carefully, fearfully, unsure of what he was afraid that could happen.

His teacher imediately stirs at the contact, eyes opening, lazy with sleep at first as he tries to focus on his student. "Puppy? What's wrong?"

"...You're alive..." that's all Zack manages to say, voice unsteady as he breathes in relief this time.

Angeal makes a puzzled look, and sits on the bed at this. "But of course I am, why shouldn't I be?"

"The ...feathers, the white feathers, they kept falling, and you were just laying there next to the mirrow and I could see you and it was my fault it was my fault -" he felt Angeal's hands on his face and looked at him, noticing for the first time his blurred vision as he didn't really noticed he was crying before.

"Puppy, did you had a bad dream? About me dying?" Zack nodded, tried to stop the tears but they just kept falling and he felt like something was pressing inside of his chest and he couldn't breath again, but Angeal was there, trying to sooth him, caressing his face in the ever so lovingly way of his, kissing his forehead as he whispered "Sssh Zack, don't cry. There's no need to. I'm right here, next to you. I won't ever leave you"

"But Angeal you died, you died and I think I killed you, how could I do such a thing, and I felt so scared when I realised you wouldn't be there anymore"

The 1st Class hugged him close to him. "It was just a dream. Remember what I told you before? Sometimes they just don't have any meaning, and they're scary and sad and make you feel afraid afterwards, but please do try to calm down Zack. Even if it was true, I would never regret it. It would be a relief to die by your hands"

Zack lifted his face from Angeal's chest and looked at him again "How can you say that? If all dreams are like this, then I don't want to dream anymore". Angeal chuckled a bit at this. "They aren't, I can assure you. Besides, I'll always be here to sooth your fears afterwards if it does happen again, okay?"

"Promise?" Zack cleaned his face quickly, suddenly feeling more calm.

"Yes" he said, carresing his cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily, my little Puppy" Zack looked deeply into Angeal's eyes, so full of warmth, of life, which calmed him down always and made him feel at home.

"Yeah, I'm a burden you must carry all your life"

"So some say. Come on, you're staying with me tonight" Zack smirked at this, and impulsively kissed Angeal soundly on the cheek

"Thank you"

And Angeal just chuckled.

The End

Exams and lack of sleep sure do a lot to mess up with your mind. I intended this to come out quite diferently, and much better written, but given the circumstances this is the best I can manage. Hope you have fun reading it.

Mina Kon


End file.
